As Long As You Love Me So
by articcat621
Summary: Draco takes Hermione to the small, hidden pond in the Manor's back gardens.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: Many thanks to gaeilgerua for betaing this for me! Originally written for the HP Minifest 2016. I hope everyone enjoys! xx

* * *

 **As Long As You Love Me So**

Hermione looked out the large, ornate window of Draco's bedroom. She smiled at the sight before her. The sun was setting, and it had just finished snowing, so it looked like a perfectly magical Christmas scene. She pulled her large, blanket scarf around herself tighter to fight against the cold.

"You know if you wore heavier clothing you'd be warmer," Draco teased, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. He hugged her tightly. "It looks beautiful outside."

"Yeah, it does," Hermione hummed in agreement. She ignored his jab about heavier winter clothing because she knew that deep down he loved her Muggle outfits. Today, she wore a lovely brown skirt with some white tights. To complete the outfit, she wore a lovely cream sweater with little cats across the chest that Mrs. Weasley had knit for her.

Draco smirked, turning her around so that she could face him. "I've got an idea. We have some time before dinner is served, why don't we go out and ice skate?"

"Ice skate?" Hermione asked in surprise. "I didn't know you could ice skate!"

"You've never asked," Draco replied. "There's a small pond out back that freezes just right."

"I've never seen this pond," Hermione challenged in disbelief. She had been dating Draco for five years now, having grown close together during the make-up year after the war's end. All that time she had been to Malfoy Manor, she never saw a pond.

"You still haven't seen all of Malfoy Manor." Draco shrugged, pulling her towards the doorway of his bedroom after grabbing his own pair of skates. "I'm sure Mother has a pair of skates that will fit you."

Hermione followed Draco to his parent's bedroom. "Shouldn't we ask first?"

Draco shook his head. "You know she'd say yes," was his reply. He disappeared inside his mother's wardrobe before returning with a pair of skates. "Shall we go?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a nod. She followed Draco through the Manor, looking around and taking in all the decorations. The holidays at Malfoy Manor were her favourite time of the year as Narcissa always outdid herself with decorations.

This year, she was staying at the Manor for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Her own parents had decided to book a cruise to the Bahamas for the holiday week, and Narcissa and Lucius had insisted she stay with them instead of the Weasleys.

Her relationship with Narcissa was quite good. The older witch had welcomed Hermione into their lives as soon as Draco had brought her over. Narcissa had wasted no time in showing Hermione the remodeled drawing room and basement. Now, instead of their being dungeons in the manor, there was an extensive wine cellar.

Lucius had been hesitant at first, unable to get over his prejudice concerning Hermione's bloodline. After two years of Draco dating her, and insisting that he was not going to leave Hermione regardless of any threats given to him, Lucius eventually saw reason. He was still reserved around her, but even he could admit that Hermione was quite knowledgeable about various subjects and that she challenged Draco in a way that no Pureblood witch could.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked as they headed outdoors. He made sure that warming charms were cast on the pair. He led her through the gardens of the manor towards a more secluded area.

"Your parents," Hermione admitted softly. "It was very kind of them to let me stay."

Draco laughed slightly. "Mother adores you, there's no way she would have let you stay alone, or with the Weasleys."

"I could have stayed with Harry," Hermione countered.

"An unmarried witch shouldn't stay with single wizards without supervision."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, but I can sleep here at the Manor?"

"You have your own room," Draco countered.

Hermione flushed. "Not that I use it!" Her cheeks grew warm despite the cold.

Draco gave a shrug. He smiled, stopping. "Look, we're here." He gestured to the area in front of them.

Hermione felt her breath catch. It was absolutely stunning. The sun glimmered down on the ice, perfectly clear of all snow. The branches of nearby trees and bushes held the snow perfectly, catching the sun and sparkling every so often. The sky was a beautiful combination of pink and orange as the sun set. "Draco," she whispered in total awe. "It's so beautiful."

Draco smiled proudly. "Mother used to take me out here to ice skate. It was always a special moment, just the two of us."

"That sounds very special," Hermione told him quietly. "I'm honoured that you would share this with me."

He turned to her, pulling her close. "I love you, Hermione." He brushed his lips against hers lightly. "Now come on, let's go skate."

"Yes, sir," she teased as she often did when he used his bossy voice. Hermione and Draco both laced up their skates before stepping out onto the ice. "How was the ice already cleared when it hadn't even finished snowing a half hour ago?"

Draco skated out before her, doing a small spin. "Mipsy always makes sure that the ice is clear for Mother and I."

Hermione smiled at the mention of the small elf. While Hermione had protested Draco's use of House-Elves, Mipsy had changed her mind when she explained to Hermione just how much she loved working for the Malfoys and that she didn't want to be freed. "Your father doesn't skate?"

At her question, Draco burst out laughing. "My father couldn't ice skate to save his own life! He's completely uncoordinated with it."

Hermione laughed, imagining Lucius wobbling about on skates. It certainly made an entertaining image. "So, mister skater, why don't you show me what you're made of."

Draco grinned. "As my lady commands!" He skated forward, doing a small twirl. Hermione watched in awe as he skated around the pond multiple times, doing small jumps and leaps here and there. He was obviously quite skilled, and for a moment, Hermione forgot that she was watching Draco skate instead of a professional.

When he finished his small routine, Draco bowed slightly. Hermione clapped, shouting, "Bravo!"

Draco chuckled, skating towards her. Taking her hands, he pulled her forward, guiding her around the pond until she became more comfortable. The two continued to skate around, holding hands tightly.

"You're not too bad yourself," Draco commented after Hermione lifted one of her skates off the ground.

"Thank y—" Hermione began to say before losing her balance and crashing to the ground. As she was still holding Draco's hand, she ended up pulling him down with her. "Ooomph!" she cried out as Draco landed atop her.

"Merlin, Hermione, are you all right?" Draco quickly asked, trying to untangle their legs carefully and sit up. He checked her over. "You didn't twist your ankle or anything?"

"No, no," Hermione quickly responded. "I'm fine! Just… clumsy, sorry, Draco." She flushed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to pull you down like that."

Draco laughed, smiling at her. "I'm just glad you're all right." He leant forward, kissing her. "Your lips are freezing!" He exclaimed after pulling away.

"Well, we are outside in the cold," Hermione reminded him. Pulling out her wand, she re-cast the warming charms on each of them. "There, that should do the trick."

Draco gazed into her brown eyes, taking her hand into his own. He held it tightly, giving it a light squeeze. "Hermione, there's something important I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Hermione replied, searching his gaze. His hand reached into his pocket, her eyes darting downwards, following his movements. She gasped when she saw him holding a small, velvet box. "Draco," she whispered, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

He brought the box upwards, opening it to reveal a large, diamond ring. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried out, tears now streaming down her face. "Yes, Draco, I love you." She cried happily as he slid the ring onto her finger, magic adjusting the band so that it fit perfectly. "I love you!" She tackled him and they fell back onto the ice once more, their lips brushing.

Draco held her tightly, eagerly returning the kiss. He could feel the wet tears on her cheeks as he kissed her, pulling away to look in her brown eyes. "Hermione, love, as much as I enjoy kissing you, my back is freezing even with the warming charm."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry!" She sat up, helping Draco sit up as well. "The ice is rather cold."

"It is," Draco agreed. "Why don't we head inside and have some warmed mulled cider?"

"Could we decorate some cookies as well?" Hermione asked as she and Draco got to their feet and headed to the edge of the pond. She removed her skates and put on her boots, Draco doing the same. "It is almost Christmas, and we still don't have any Christmas cookies."

Draco laughed, holding her hand tightly as they headed back indoors. "Whatever the futures Mrs. Malfoy wants."

Hermione laughed lightly. "I quite like the sound of that, Mr. Malfoy."

He grinned deviously. "I could call you Mrs. Malfoy all day long." Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed the back of it. "Come on, let's get inside. We have cider to drink and cookies to bake and decorate."

Hermione followed him indoors. She now had two new reasons to love the holidays at Malfoy Manor: ice skating at the hidden pond and the memory of her winter proposal.


End file.
